


How to mend a wounded heart

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Someone murders a family member and Danny is torn between justice and compassion
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 161
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone murders a family member and Danny is torn between justice and compassion

Brooklyn New York.. Crime scene

What we got,,asks Detective Reagan

White female,, approximately 40 years old, single gun shot wounds to the back ,, replies the medical examiner.

Who called it in,, asked Detective Baez

Patrol car saw her in the ditch and radio it in,, replied the ME.

Let's do a door-to-door and see if anybody saw or heard anything,, Detective Reagan says

Detective,,we have an id,,her name is Wendy Lighter,, the Me said

Oh no,, Danny Reagan remarks.

Do you know her? Baez asks

Yes,, I do replies Danny,,she's Linda's older sister.

Staten Island New York  
Danny and Linda's house

Hello,,Linda Reagan answers the phone

Hi,,Aunt Linda,,It's me Sophia

Hey sweetie,, how are you doing, Linda asks

Not great,, have you talked to my mom yet,, Sophia asked

No sweetie,,, I have not heard from your mom in over four years ,, Linda replied

She said that she was going to contact you,, Sophia says

I will have her call you as soon as I hear from her.Linda says

Please tell her to call me,, Sophia asked

Linda gets off the phone and continues her housework

54 precinct  
Danny Reagan makes a difficult phone call

Hawkins,,Dark answers her phone

Dark,,It's me,, Danny says

Yes, I have caller ID replies Dark with a smile  
What can I do for one of my favorite Reagan's Dark inquiries

We have a problem,, Danny says

Is Linda okay,,Dark ask,, grabbing the attention of both Joe and Connor

Linda's ok for now, Danny says,,but the problem is that Wendy is dead


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Wendy is dead,, Dark demands

She was found dead in Brooklyn this morning,, Danny replies

Does Linda know,,Dark asks

Not yet,, Danny replies,,but Sophia will be contacted as her next of kin first

No Danny,,Wendy changed her information when Sophia moved to Italy,,Dark replied

So who's her next of kin,, Danny asked

Linda,, Jimmy and I are all listed as her next of kin Dark replies

Call Linda and have her go to Henry's house,,Dark says,,it will be easier to tell her if she has family around

I will ,,says Danny,, What are you going to do?

What I always do,, Dark replies,, find the people responsible and teach them a lesson

Dark,, please be careful,,Danny says

Where's the fun in that?,,Dark asks with a smile

It will make Linda happier knowing that you are being careful,, Danny says

Come on ,, smirks Dark,, Linda knows me well enough to know that I am as careful as I need to be

Will you be there when I tell Linda about Wendy? Danny asks

I plan on dropping by this evening to talk to Linda,Dark answers,, after all she is the one who asked me to stay in New York City

I don't know how to tell her about Wendy,, Danny says sadly.

Just be gentle,,Dark replied, and remember that unlike you and I,, Linda will cry.


	3. Chapter 3

1PP  
Hello,, Dark,,It's great to see you again,says Frank

Hi Commissioner Reagan, Dark replies

Why so formal,,Frank asks,, after all we are family

I use your title of Commissioner solely as a sign of respect,,Dark replies,, and we have a problem in the family

What's wrong?? Frank asks

Earlier today I received a call from Danny,Dark say,, and he told me that Wendy was killed.

Does Linda know?? Frank asks

Not yet,, but Danny did ask her to go over to Henry's before he tells her, Dark replies

Are you heading over there now?? Frank asks

No,, I am going to the ME office to find out more about how Wendy was killed,Dark admits

Then what will you do,, Frank inquires

Trust me Frank,,Dark says with a smile,,You really don't want to know.

Henry's house

Hey Linda,,is everything ok, Henry asks

I don't know what is going on,, replies Linda,, Danny called and said that he wanted me to come over here

Well,, I'm glad your here,, Henry says with a smile.

Danny, Frank,Baez and Connor walk in.

Danny,,what is going on,,, Linda asked confused  
Connor,,is Dark ok?? 

Don't worry about Dark,, Connor says,, outside of being a pain in my ass she's fine

Linda,,babe ,, I need you to sit down,,Danny says

Ok Linda replies as she sits down next to Henry.

This morning I was called out to a crime scene here in Brooklyn,, Danny says,, and Linda,, I'm sorry but the victim was your sister Wendy.

Can we ask you a few questions about the last time you spoke to your sister ,, Baez asked

Let me think,, Linda said,,it's been several years,, but I received a call from Sophia today asking if I had spoken to her mom.

Any idea what Wendy could have wanted to talk to you about? Frank asks 

Not really,, Linda replies,,we don't really get along.

The Medical examiner Office

So,Doc,, can you tell me anything about how she died,,Dark asked

I was going to ask you the same thing,, Megan said

Well,,let's see,,Dark says,, she was shot in the back from a distance and due to the way her fingernails are broken I would say that she fought with her killer and was running away from them when she was shot.

Very good,, Megan said,, Can you guess what type of gun was used

From the wound track I would guess a high power rifle ,,Dark remarks.

You would be correct,, Megan said,, Anything else I can help you with just ask

Henry's house,,Dark pulls up

Hey,Aunt Melinda ,,Sean says with a smile,, what are you doing here?

I just need to talk to your mom,,Dark says,, make sure that she isn't doing anything that the doctors have said that she can't.

Linda comes downstairs and hugs Dark.

Have you heard about Wendy,, Linda asks?   
Yes,, Dark replies,,as a matter of fact I just got back from the MEs Office

Just remember that this is our case,, snaps Baez.

You should remember to whom you are speaking,,Dark replies,,a simple phone call and this case is mine,, along with your badge and gun.

Let's try to be civil,, Frank says.

Wendy is our sister,, Linda says gently and outside of Danny,,I trust Dark the most to catch the person who killed her.

Hear that Dark,, Connor says with a grin,,catch not kill.

Connor,, you do remember that I have a green light where crime is concerned,,Dark asks

Did you call and let Joe know,, Connor asks

That's not my job Dark points out,,it's yours.

Linda,,I will get the person responsible for killing Wendy,,, and yes I will try not to blow up the city,,Dark says as she gets up to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

The 54 precinct  
What the hell is wrong with you Baez,,,asks Danny,, snapping at Dark that way?

I was simply letting her know that this is OUR case , replies Baez

No,,,,it's more than that says Danny,,, you are trying to push her into laying hands on you and I want to know why.

Ok,, maybe I was,,,Baez admits,,I didn't tell you everything about the case I worked with Dark

Baez's story of the first case she worked with Dark.  
I met Dark while working on a Drug distribution case,, she was brought in to help with the transfer of prisoner in to federal custody,,,I told you about my CI that was underage,,but I never told you that I was having an affair with a married co-worker who's wife was six months pregnant.I got drunk one night and I followed his wife to a house party..I didn't realize at the time but the owner of the house was Dark.  
I started telling his wife about his affair with me and how he was going to leave her for me and I don't remember putting my hands on her but I apparently shoved her down and she hit her stomach hard.Dark came downstairs and saw what I did and she called for a bus  
The wife lost her baby and Dark told my affair partner that his child was dead because I pushed his wife down, he broke up with me and I got a discipliner action on my record.

So,, you see,, Danny,that's why Dark really doesn't trust me,,,says Baez 

Damn,,, Danny says,,,that's horrible and not what I was thinking

I can only imagine what you were thinking, replies Baez.

Federal Building in the city

Dark,,,I don't think that you should be working this case,,Joe says,, you are the victims sister

I am working this case,,Joe,,whether you like it or not Dark replies

Connor,, what do you think about this ,,Joe asks

I think that I am going to stay out of this conversation,, Connor says with a smile..I still train with Dark and I really don't want to go to the hospital

There is something that you can do for me,,Joe.Dark says

Really,,Joe inquires,,what's that?

Keep Baez out of my way ,,Dark replies as she is leaving the office

Connor,,did I miss something? Joe ask

Yesterday at Henry's house,,Dark told Linda that she had just returned from the MEs Office and Baez kinda made a snippy comment Connor replied

Oh God,, what was said exactly,Joe asks with his hand on his forehead.

Baez,, told Dark to remember that it is their case,, Connor says

Is that all Joe asks..

Nope,, Connor says with a grin,,,Dark told her to remember to whom she is speaking to and with one phone call Dark would have the case and Baez's badge and gun

Please tell me that my dad was able to smooth Dark's ruffled feathers,,pleads Joe

Frank just asked to keep it civil,, Connor replies

Is it to late to request a transfer,,Joe asks

Your not going anywhere,, Connor says,, you and I both belong to Dark's team,,so suck it up buttercup! 

1PP Frank's Office  
Garrett,, can you please make sure that the media doesn't get ahold of this,, Frank asks

I can try to,, Garrett replies,,but a woman murdered is considered news.

I know that,, I am simply trying to keep Linda from being hassled by the press, Frank says.

Hello Baker how's the family Dark asks as she enters Frank's Office

Hello,, Melinda ,, how are you today,, Frank asks

I am great,, thanks for asking Frank,, Dark replies

I do have something to discuss with you,Dark says

Oh,, Frank replies and what's that?

I want you to let the press run rabid,Dark says

How about the hassle it will cause Linda,, Garrett asks

Linda is alot stronger than you think,,Dark replies and besides,,we are having a press conference on Saturday anyways

Has Sophie been told about her mom yet,, Frank asks

Yes,,Dark replies,, I spoke to her this morning about it.She doesn't know if she will make it to the funeral or not.

Is there a reason why she wouldn't,, Garrett asks

Yes,, Dark replies,, Sophie is almost nine months pregnant with twins

I told her that I would be handling the case and that Linda and I would take care of the funeral arrangements,,Dark says

I guess all that is left to do is to be there for Linda,, Frank says,, I will clear it with Danny and Baez and let them know that this is your case now Dark

I appreciate that Frank,,Dark replies,,but I still want Danny on the case too, and if that means Baez as well,,then I guess I can always go to the gun range


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets the press to leave Linda alone,, and Dark and Danny find out some more information about what Wendy was involved in

Henry's house

The press is all over the place,, Henry says

I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess Linda replies sadly.

Don't you worry,, Henry says with a smile,, I think it's time for them to leave

Henry walks over to a reporter

Sir can you confirm that the woman who was killed is in fact the older sister of Linda Reagan and Special Investigater Hawkins,, the reporter asks

I can confirm that she is indeed their sister,, Henry replies,,I can also confirm that Linda is still a federal witness whom you are now hassling.

The reporters decide to leave the area once that is said.

Dark's house,, Connor, Dark and Joe are training

I can't believe that you told my dad to let the press run rabid ,,says Joe as his punch is blocked

I told you that she handles things differently than we do, Connor says with a smile just before Dark's kick connects with his side.

If you too paid more attention to training,Dark says,,then I wouldn't have just beaten both of you

How can we pay attention when you don't follow the guidelines,,Joe asks

Like you followed the guidelines in Columbia,,Joe,,asks Dark when you have an enemy combative intel on our agents and operations.

She got you good on that,, Connor laughs

Dark's phone rings

Hello,, Hawkins,Dark answers.What do you mean by that.How was he killed,,No I will take care of it myself

What's wrong,,Joe asks

That was the prison at Terre Huat,,Dark replies,, Jimmy was found dead in the kitchen area this morning.

How the hell did that happen,, Connor asks

More importantly,,why was he killed and does it have anything to do with who killed Wendy,,Joe asks

It doesn't matter why,,Dark replies with an anger look,, the people responsible for killing my brother and sister are going to pay,,Dark style.

Connor,,I want you to put round the clock agents on Linda and the boys,,Joe says,,,we can't rule out that this could be connected to some of the people you have taken down Dark

How could it be anyone Dark took down,, Connor asks,,dead people can't do anything.

I have to get Danny to get to Linda,,Dark says,, she needs to be told.

54 precinct

I have spoken to the commissioner and you two can work with Dark on the case ,says LT.Carver,,but it is HER case.

We have talked to everyone that Wendy knows,, Danny says and not a single person knows why she wanted to talk to Linda.

Maybe Linda knows more than she is saying,,Baez says,,we should bring her in for questioning

Have you lost your mind,, Danny asks,, I can confirm that Linda hasn't spoken to Wendy since four years before she was shot

I can also confirm that Linda doesn't know why Wendy wanted to speak to her,,Dark injects,,but we have another problem

What now,, Danny asks

Jimmy,,Dark says

What is he wanting to be released for the funeral,,Baez says

No,, Dark snaps,, he's dead too

What do you mean,, Danny asks

He was found dead in the kitchen area of the prison this morning,,Dark replies

Does Linda know yet,,Baez asks

Joe and Connor are going to Henry's to tell her,, Dark replies,, and we are putting round the clock agents on her and the boys


	6. Chapter 6

At Henry's House

Danny,,,what are you doing home so early? Linda asks

Linda,,i have something to tell you and I need you to sit down,,Danny says

Ok,,Danny whats going on? Linda asked

Earlier today,,Dark came by the 54 and told me and Baez that there was a problem,,"Danny drops his head"Linda,,babe Dark got word  
that Jimmy was killed in the prison.,,Danny said

At 1PP

Frank,,Garrett asks ,,what are we going to do about the death of both of Linda's siblings

I don't know,,Frank admits,,We are going to have to let Dark take the lead because she has the most experince with cases like this

Dark will tear apart this city,,Sid says,,remember that she didnt hesiatite to blow up two separate warehouses with people inside them.

Sid,,would you like to tell Dark how to handle this case? Garrett asks.

No,,Sid admits,,but can"t Joe order her to stand down?

No,,Frank says,,Joe said that she is in charge of this case and it would be best if we do things her way

Federal Building in the City

So ,,Connor says,,Are you really going to let Dark handle this case?

What choice do I have,,Joe asks,,She is the best and I know that if it was my brother and sister I would do everything possible to catch the people responsible.

Yes,,catch is the word here Joe,,Connor remarks,,but we both know that Dark will just as soon kill as to catch.

Speaking of Dark,,Joe looks around and asks,,where is she?

She flew to Indiana to bring Jimmy's body back for burial,,Connor replies and before you ask Linda and the boys went with her.

An old abandon building in brooklyn

You said that you could promise me that the death of Wendy Lightner would be consirdered a random death,,Mr.Gray says,,

You didnt tell us that she is the sister of one of the most feared people on the planet,,Says Hank

I dont consider Danny Reagan all that scary,,Mr.Gray replies

I wasn;t referring to the detecive,,Hank admits,,I was referring to the fact that Ms.Lightner is the older sister of the reaper known as Dark

Are you sure,,Mr.Gray asks,,if that is true then we are dead

What do you mean by that? Hank asks nervesously

Dark has a history of killing people who mess with her family,,Mr.Gray replies,,and our involvment with the cartel will not be enough to save us.

What should we do,,Hank asks

We can either ran and let the cartel possible kill us,,or we can stay where Dark will kill us,,Mr.Gray replies


	7. Chapter 7

JFK airport

We will figure out how Jimmy was killed ,,Dark said and I will find the person who is responsible for Wendy's death as well Linda.

I know you will,,Linda says,sadly,, I just wish I knew what Wendy wanted to talk to me about.

I spoke to her ex-husband Mike and he didn't even know that she was back in the States,,Dark says,, I have no idea what she was doing but I hope the ME has more information.

Mason, Jackie and Ava are here to escort me and the boys back to Henry's,,, Linda says,, so you can get back to work

I will be by tonight to see you, and don't forget tomorrow is the press conference,, Dark says as she is closing the door for Linda.

Mr.Gray sent me to get the last of Dark's siblings and I can't do that because there are three agents with her at all times,says Hank

54 precinct

What time does Linda's plane land,,Baez asks

It has already landed,, Danny replied,, Dark owns her own plane.

Must be nice to have that kind of money just lying around,Baez says bitterly

Dark has helped me out with her money,, Danny says,, and I would appreciate it if you would stop being so catty about it

Sorry Danny,,Baez mutters,,I just don't want you to ask for a new partner.

1PP  
Frank,,Dark and Linda are back,,Sid announced

Where is Linda right now,, Frank asks

She is being escorted back to Henry's,,Garrett says

Federal Building in the City

Hey,,Joe, Connor shouts,,Dark is back and wants you to meet her at the MEs Office right now.

The Medical Examiner Office  
To what do I owe the honor of your presence,,Joe,,asks Megan

I am supposed to be meeting Dark here Joe replies

She's in the Autopsy room,, Megan says.

After you then,,Joe replies.

Hey Dark,,Joe says,, find anything interesting

Actually I have,,Dark replies,,Wendy was shot with a rifle,,but she would have been dead in three weeks anyways

How's that,,Joe asks

She was dying Dark replies,, she had Cancer and it was all over her body.

Jesus Christ,,Joe says,,, the poor woman was dying and she came back to the states just to see her baby sister.

Looks that way,,Dark says,, except for the fact that she hadn't spoken to Linda since 2012, not even when Linda was shot.

So what could have been so important that she would try to see Linda now? Joe asks

Don't know,,Dark replies,,,but you can bet your ass that I will find out.

Henry's house  
Welcome back Linda,, Henry says with a smile

Good to be back,,Linda says with a smile

Are you hungry,, Erin asks

No,, I ate on the plane Erin,but thank you for asking,,Linda says gently

Dark is here,, Henry says

Hello Dark,, Erin says

Hi Erin,,how's the volunteer work going with you, Linda and Eddie,,Dark asks

It's going ok,, Erin replies,, the veterans love for us to spend time with them.

So,,has Frank,Joe, Danny and Connor,,made it here yet,Dark asks

They just pulled up,, Henry says,,I will make us a drink.

Can I get everyone to sit down,,Dark asks,,I have something important to tell you.

What's going on,Dark,,Danny asks..

I had Joe meet me at the MEs Office today and one of my hunches was correct,Dark says.

What hunch was that,, Frank asks.

That even if Wendy hadn't been shot,, she would still be dying Dark replies

How,, Linda asks

Linda,, Wendy was ate up with cancer,,Dark says gently,,she stopped treatment and came back here just to speak with you,, but we have no idea why.

Danny,, Linda and the boys are not allowed to go anywhere without agents accompanying them,Dark says suddenly.

Why,,Joe asks quickly

You know something that your not saying, Connor say

Earlier today,,when I was walking Linda and the boys to the car with Mason,,I saw someone,,Dark says,, someone who Joe has had a run in with

Who's that,,Joe asks confused

Hank,,Dark says,, and if Hank is here,, you can believe that Mr.Gray is also here.

If that is the case,,Joe says,,then the Monticello cartel is some how involved

Yes,,Dark replies,, and they are also involved in the murder of My brother and sister,,I might not have liked Wendy or Jimmy,, but the people who killed them will pay.

Calm down ,,Dark,, Connor says,,, you don't want to scare Linda or the boys

I have seen Dark angry before,,Linda says gently,, remember I saw what she did to the man who was beating me in Mexico

Oh really,,Dark asks, and what exactly did you see?

I saw you shot him in the face,,Linda replies

He deserved it,,Dark says with a shrug.

What are we going to do about Hank and Mr.Gray,, Frank asks.

We are going to catch them,, Danny and Joe says

No,, Dark replies,,we will have to kill them before they kill again


	8. Chapter 8

Now Dark,, Frank begins to say,,

Will you be able to find them,, Henry asks

Of course,, Dark replies,,in fact,,Hank is sitting in a white Ford sedan half a block away from here

How can you possibly know that,, Danny asks

Simple,,Dark replies,,I had Digger follow him and put a tracking device on his car.

So why don't we just go arrest Hank right now,Joe asks

On what charges,,Linda inquires,, so far you can't tie him to Wendy's murder,, and Jimmy was killed in prison

Well,, Connor says,,he has ties to the Monticello cartel.

Yes he does,,Dark says,,but that was in Columbia and there isn't any Interpol warrants on him,, so we can't arrest him for that

We might not be able to arrest him,,Joe says,,,but we can keep tabs on him..

Dark's phone rings

Hawkins,,Dark answers

I was hoping to avoid this,,Gray says

To what do I owe the pleasure,,Dark asks

I am hoping that we can work out a deal,,Gray says

What kinda of deal?? Dark asks

The kind where my associate and I don't die,,Gray says

That depends,,Dark's says with a smile

Depends on what,,Gray asks

If you had anything to do with the deaths of Wendy Lighter and Jimmy O'Shea,, Dark replies

I believe that you already know that we did,,Gray admits

Then you should know that the only deal you will get is the one where I kill you quickly,,Dark says angrily

The next morning at the press conference

Has any new information been found about the murder of Linda Reagan sister Wendy Lighter,,a reporter asked

The case is still ongoing,, Garrett replied

Is it true that the reaper known as Dark and special investigator Hawkins are the same person,, another reporter asks

Yes,, replies Dark,,,I am a member of the Reapers and I am also a special investigator.

Do you think that Wendy's death is connected to any of your cases,, asked a reporter.

It's doubtful,, replies Dark

What makes you say that,, the reporter inquired

Simple,,Dark remarks,, the cases I am involved with are usually outside of the United States and in most cases the bad guys all wound up dead

That's all the time we have for questions,, Garrett says quickly

1 PP

See Frank,, I told you that Dark is going to year this city apart,,Sid says

Don't be ridiculous,,Joe retorts,,Dark always piss off the press,, which is why I don't let her talk to them much..

I would like to agree with you Joe,,Says Connor,,but I know that Dark is far angrier than she is showing and it's not going to take much to set her off

What do you mean,, Frank asks

The Monticello cartel,, Connor says,,is the same cartel that paid the gang banger to kill Dark's parents

So the cartel that had Dark's parents killed are the same ones who killed her sister Wendy and possibly her brother,,Sid asks with a worried look.

Yes,, Connor replies,,I don't know if Dark remembers that or not

We will need to keep an eye on Dark,, says Joe,,I know how bad her temper is and I really don't want to try and control her temper when she is beyond pissed off

The 54 precinct  
Did you hear the way Dark spoke to that reporter,,Baez asked

Yeah,, Danny says,,Joe didn't really want her to talk to the press,but she said that she was going to do it so that Linda doesn't have to deal with it

I wonder if she actually cares what the press think,,Baez muses

I highly doubt that Dark cares about what the press think,,, Danny says,, she's got better things to do,, like find out where Hank and Mr.Gray are hiding out at.

Who are Hank and Mr.Gray,, asks Baez

Just a couple of assholes who killed my sister and brother and are associated with the Monticello cartel,,Dark replies.

Hey,, when did you get here Danny asks

Just about the time you said that I don't care what the hell the press thinks,Dark says with a smile

Who are the Monticello cartel,,Baez asks

They are a vicious cartel from Columbia,,Dark replies and before you ask,, I have never had any run in with them as far as I know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Visionofdazzlingsgrooms,,A little background on Linda and Dark as they were growing up

White pines cemetery,, Brooklyn NY

Thank you Dark,, Linda says,, for buying the plots for Wendy and Jimmy to be buried in.

You don't have to thank me Linda,, Dark replies,, they were my sister and brother too.

I know that,,, Linda says gently,,but you didn't get a chance to grow up with us as your siblings

I was always told that y'all were my siblings,,Dark says,, I would have loved to been with you as a small child,,but it would have been weird for cousins to live in the same house.

Did you ever find out why mom and dad kept us but gave you up for adoption? Linda asks softly

Yes,, I was told that it was for money,,Dark replies,,My adopted parents had millions of dollars but no heir to leave the money too, and I believe that I was adopted out so that my birth parents could have a stake in the money.

That doesn't make sense,, Linda says confused,,our parents had money

Yes,,Dark agrees,,but only after I was adopted.

So,,it's just Linda and some small woman with her,,says Hank,,I will take her now.

Linda,,Dark says,,get behind me right now

Linda jumps behind Dark just as Hank tries to grab her.

You just made a very big mistake,,Dark says with a glint in her eyes

Oh really,, says Hank,,I am twice your size and I have been trained to,,,Dark having heard enough knocks Hank out cold.

Ava,,Dark calls out,,Have Mason and Digger take him to my tanker,,,I'm taking Linda to Henry's

Hey ,, Linda,,Dark,, did you find any plots to bury Wendy and Jimmy in,, Frank asks

Yes,,we did Frank,, Linda says shakily

Is everything ok Linda,, Henry asks

Everything is fine,,,Dark replies,,I now have Hank in my tanker.

How the hell did you get him,, Danny asks

Simple,, Dark replies,,he made the mistake of thinking that he could put hands on my sister.

Oh no,,Joe says,,Dark,, what did you do

Relax Joe,,Dark says with a grin,,I just knocked him out,, the real fun will be later tonight when I go to my tanker.

Do I need to have Connor accompany you so that you don't kill him,,Joe asks

Do you think that Connor being there would really stop me? Dark asks quizzingly

Not really,,Joe says dejectedly.

An abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn

Where is that baffoon at,Gray asks.I told him to lay low and stay out of sight.If he gets caught,,we will both be dead.

Gray's phone rings

Hello,,Gray says

This is Raphael,, says the caller

How may I help you,,Gray asks

By explaining why you thought that killing Wendy Lighter was such a good idea,, especially given her relationship with the Reapers,, Raphael says

Ms.Lighter,, doesn't have any relationship with the Reapers,,Gray says

Yes she did,, replies Raphael,, Dark is her sister and also a Reaper

I wasn't aware that she was a Reaper,,Gray admits,,I did know that she was Wendy's sister

We are cutting ties with you,, Raphael says,,we have to protect ourselves from a vengeful Reaper

Why would she be after you,,Gray asks

Because we had her parents murdered and when we found out that her bio parents were trying to cash in we killed them too, Raphael says

The line goes dead

I have to get out of New York,,Gray says,,where the hell is Hank

Dark's Tanker

Hello,,Hank,, Connor says with a smile,, you are in alot of trouble

Who are you? Hank asks

I am the only person standing between you and Dark,, Connor replies.

What do you want,,Hank demands

You to suffer and die,,Dark replies

You,,Hank says,, how did you knock me out

I am trained to fight and torture,,Dark replies,, and you made the mistake of coming after my sister.

Connor ,,Dark says,,will you be so kind as to turn on my music

Connor looks at Hank sadly,as he turns on Dark's music and leaves the room

Now,, I'm going to ask you some questions,,Dark says,, and if I even think you are lying,, I will kill you

What do you want to know,,Hank asks

Why did you kill Wendy?? Dark asks

She was going to tell Linda Reagan the true reason why their parents were killed in a car accident,, Hank says

What reason was there ,,,Dark asks

The couple who had adopted Melinda found out that the Carter's were working for the Monticello cartel,,,they wanted custody of Linda as well,,Hank says

They murdered MY parents,,Dark says..

Hank realized that he just told Dark that he works for the people who destroyed her life


	10. Chapter 10

Hey,,Joe,, Connor says,,we have a serious situation

What's wrong,Joe asks sleepy

Hank just told Dark that the Monticello cartel murdered her parents,, Connor replies.

Oh Shit,,Joe says jumping out of bed,, please tell me that Hank is still alive and Dark hasn't left your sight.

Well,, Connor says,,Hank is technically still alive,,but Dark said that she is going to Columbia and kill every single member of the Monticello cartel

Have her plane grounded,,says Joe

I called Linda and asked her to talk to Dark,, Connor replies,,but I haven't seen Dark this angry in years

Henry's house

Linda,,is everything ok,, Danny asks

No,,,My parents are the reason why Dark's parents were killed,,Linda cries

How's that?? Erin asks

Apparently my parents were working for the Monticello cartel and Dark's adopted parents found out and wanted custody of me too,, so the cartel killed them,,says Linda between tears

Linda,, have you talked to Dark tonight,,Joe asks

No,,she's not answering my calls,, Linda replies

Damnit,,Joe exclaims,, she left her tanker and we don't know where she is.

Joe's phone rings

Joe,, Megan ask

Yes,, replies Joe

I just wanted to let you know that Dark is here at my office and she wants me to run a dna test, Megan says

Where did she get the DNA,, Frank asks

She got it from Hank,, Megan says,,and she wants it compared to the DNA we recovered from under Wendy's nails

Run the DNA,,Joe says,, and ask Dark to come over to my dad's

I will run the DNA but Dark says that she is going home and play with her dog,, Megan replies.

Dark's house

Hello, Connor,, Dark says,,why are you here?

I'm just making sure that my best friend doesn't do anything stupid,, Connor replies

Good,,Dark replies,, you can join me for dinner and then we can train for the rest of the night,, tomorrow I plan on speaking to Linda and I will decide what to do then

Ok,, Connor smiles,, should I call Joe and let him know

Only if he brings dessert,,Dark replies

Deal,, Connor says

Joe's phone rings

Hello,,Joe says

Hey,, Connor answers,, do you want to join me at Dark's house for dinner and training?

I can,,Joe says with a smile

Great,, Connor says,, Bring some dessert

Linda wants to join us too,,Joe says

Great,, Connor replies,, bring her and Danny,,Dark might take it easy on us if Linda is here,, DON'T BET on it,,Dark yells

We will be there soon,,Joe says laughing..

Danny gets to see the type of training Dark, Joe and Connor are experts in

So,, what exactly are you going to do,, Danny asks

We train in a combination of different fighting styles,,Joe says

Actually if we want to get technical,, Connor says,,Dark trains and we are more like her moving targets

It's not my fault if you two can't concentrate on what you are suppose to be doing,,Dark argues

The training begins and even though both Connor and Joe are bigger in size then Dark,,it soon becomes clear that they are no match for the sheer viciousness of Dark's combo skills

I don't want to get up,, Connor whines

She was worse with Linda here then when it's just us,,Joe says with a ragged breath

I honestly don't know what you two are complaining about,,Dark says with a wink at Linda

I have never seen anyone toss two people around like you did,, Danny says

She never even broke a sweat,, Frank remarks.

I believe that is what's called getting your ass handed to you,, Jamie says with a laugh.

It's not funny,Joe and Connor both says

Actually it's quite sad,,Dark says,,and you both are going to clean up the blood off my floor

Dark calls her dog inside

Sean,, Jack,,I want you to meet my furbaby,,says Dark with a smile,, This is my dog,, Beauwolf..

Can I talk to you later Dark? Linda asks quietly

You can talk to me anytime you want,,Dark replies,,but for now it's almost three in the morning,, everyone go to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny,, Linda says sleepy,,move your cold nose from my cheek.

Hey, Linda,, Dark says cheerfully,, that not Danny's nose,,it's Beauwolf's

Why is your dog in my bedroom,,Linda asks sleepy

Because,,Dark replies dryly,, you are asleep on my couch and he owns the recliner next to you!!!

Where's Danny,Joe, Frank, Jamie and Connor,,Linda asked.

Frank and Danny are gone to work,, Jamie is looking at all my cars with Digger and Joe and Connor have gone to get some breakfast,,Dark replies

I want to talk to you,,Linda requests,, about our parents

Who told you,, Dark asks

Connor mentioned it yesterday when he called me to talk to you,,Linda says softly

He had no right to say anything about that to you,,Dark says with a frown

Dark,,yes he did,Linda retorts

Why,,there is nothing you can do about,, and what's more I know that you are going to blame yourself,,Dark replies angrily.

Can you tell me what happened,,Linda asks softly

According to Hank,,our bio parents started to help the Monticello cartel with drug running and when my adopted parents found out they asked for custody of you and apparently our parents told that to the cartel and they hired a gang banger to kill my mom and dad,,Dark says sadly,, and then when our bio parents found out the cartel caused the car accident that killed Laura, and John.

So,,mom and dad where killed by the same cartel that hired the guys who killed Wendy?? Linda asked

Yes,,Dark replies,, and possibly Jimmy as well

So what are you going to do,,Linda asks softly

What I always do,, Dark says with a grin,, take out the trash.

54 precinct  
So Danny,, Baez says,, did you have a good weekend?

I got to watch, Joe, Connor and Dark train, Danny replies.

So how easy was it for Joe and Connor to beat Dark,,Baez asks

Considering that Dark put both of them on the ground and they were bleeding,,I would say that it didn't take much for Dark to win,,Danny says with a chuckle.

1PP

So Frank,, how was your weekend, Garrett asks,

Yes,,Sid says,, did we get any more information about the people who killed Wendy

Dark caught the man named Hank, Frank says,, and he said that he killed Wendy on the orders of the Monticello cartel

What did Dark do when he told her that,, Garrett asked

She held a dinner and training session last night with Joe and Connor, Frank replied with a smile,, Danny, Linda, Jamie and I went along to observe the training

How bad did Joe and Connor hurt Dark.Sid asks

She actually threw both of them around like a ragdoll,, and she never broke a sweat,, Frank says with a laugh.

Henry's house

Gramps,,I couldn't believe how fast Dark is,, Jamie says  
She beat both Joe and Connor

Did she cheat,, Henry asks

Nope,, she always beats us Joe says,,but last night was worse because she was showing off for Linda

I wouldn't say that I was showing off,,Dark says with a grin,,it's not my fault that you and Connor think that just because Linda was there that I would be easy on you

Yes,,says Connor,,we should have known better than to think that you would have been distracted by your sister seeing you beat two innocent men like us

I don't think she sees you as innocent,, Linda says

No Dark replies, I actually see Connor as a big mouth who told my business to Linda

Umm, I can explain,, Connor says quickly

Do you know that I didn't want Linda to know because she would blame herself,,Dark asks

Well,it's to late now,, Connor says with a smirk

Do you remember about seven years ago,,Dark asks with a grin,, When you spent a month in the hospital with a broke leg, fractured hand, cracked ribs,black eye and two chipped teeth?

Yes,, Connor replies slowly

Keep smirking and I will do it again,, says Dark 

Linda,, you'll protect me from her,, Connor asks quickly

I don't think I want to get in between you and Dark,, Linda says with a grin

Will your agents follow me and Linda to the Veterans center tomorrow,,Erin asks.

Yes replies Dark,, until I find Mr.Gray and take down the Monticello cartel,,it's best to have them protect both of you

Later at the MEs Office

Hey,,doc,, what can you tell me about the kinda weapon that killed Jimmy,,Dark asks while putting on gloves

Well,, says Megan, I don't have an exact weapon but I can tell you that it wasn't a homemade prison shank.

How can you tell,,Baez asks

The entrance wound is perfectly round,,Megan replies

Wouldn't a shank have a circular wound?  
Danny asks

Yes Danny,, Dark replies but the edges would be jagged,, not smooth like these are.

So what kind of weapon made this wound,,Baez asks

Was there any debris in the wound track??  
Dark asks

Yes,, replies Megan,, metal in fact..

Thank you,,Dark says,, can you have him sent to the White pines funeral home for burial

Of course I will,, Megan says

Outside of the MEs Office

What's wrong,,Dark,, Danny asks

I need you to make sure that Linda and the boys stay close to the agents,,Dark replies

Is there a problem,,Baez asks

I have seen that wound pattern before,,Dark replies

Where,, asks Danny,, when asks Baez

On a victim of a gang killing and it was my dad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Joe up on a challenge to go one on one with Dark,,Danny tries to get the upper hand by using his slapper,,it doesn't work out for Danny

Hey Danny,, Joe says,, I have a challenge for you

Whatever your challenge is,,I accept,,Danny says rashly

Dad,, Erin,, Linda and Gramps,,Joe say,, y'all are my witness that he accepted my challenge

Yeah yeah kiddo,, Danny says with a yawn,,what's your damn challenge?

You against Dark,, Joe says,, one on one

I have training and I will have no problem winning,,, Danny says

Great,, Joe says,,let's go

Dark's house,,, outside training ground

Hey Dark,,Joe yells across the yard,, I brought you fresh meat.

Joe,,if you don't want to train with me then don't,,Dark says grumpily

Danny is going to train with you,,Joe announced proudly

Hey Linda,, Dark says,,is Danny's life insurance paid up.

Just remember Danny,, Connor injects,,her hands and feet are lethal,, so avoid them.

I have my slapper,,, Danny says with a smirk

Oh boy,, Henry says,, this is going to be good.

Dark walks over to the training ground and Danny strolls up.Danny swings the slapper at Dark,,but Dark counters with a side kick,, she grabs the slapper and within mere seconds Danny Reagan learns the meaning of ass on fire.To add insult to injury Dark makes Danny tap out five different times and when the training was over

Joe,, Connor,, Dark says with a grin,, now that I am warmed up,,are you two ready to go? 

I promised Danny I would help him and Baez with the case,,Joe says quickly

No,, absolutely not,, Connor says,, I am still sorry from yesterday and besides that,, You are supposed to go talk to Hank about where Mr.Gray is hiding

Dark leaves to go get changed and go talk to Hank

You do realize that you just sent Dark to talk to the man who admitted to killing her sister,Joe says,, she might hurt him

If it's a choice between him and me getting hurt by Dark,, I chose him,, Connor says

Do you think Dark will kill him,,Linda asks softly

No,, Connor replies quickly,,but she will make him wish she would.

Hey,,Danny calls out,, can you please help me get up,,my knee feels like jelly, I can't feel my butt,and I have blood coming out of my head, and I think she broke my wrist

Dark decides that she doesn't trust herself to go to her tanker where Hank is alone so she reaches out to a friend of hers from the military days,,Dark flies down to Virginia.

Coffee Cafe, Virginia

Hello,, Melinda,, says Gibbs

Hey Jethro,,Dark replies,, thanks for meeting with me

So what can I do for you,, Gibbs asks

I need to see if you can help me with something and I don't want my team involved,, Dark says

What do you need,, Gibbs asks

I need to know where Mr.Gray is,, Dark says

Are you sure Mr.Gray is in the country,,asks Gibbs

Yes,, I have already caught Hank, Dark replies,,but. There is a reason why I don't want to go back to my tanker where he is

What's the problem,, Gibbs asks

He killed my sister Wendy and I just found out that he works for the Monticello cartel,, the same cartel that hired the gangbanger who murdered my parents,,Dark replies

I will have McGee use face recognition software and find him,, Gibbs says,,but I have to ask what do you plan on doing when we find him

I guess I will cross that bridge when I get there,,Dark replies,, tell Ziva, and Tim I will visit them soon.

1 PP  
Hey Frank,,Sid says,, I just got word that Dark left the city

Any idea where she went,, Frank asks

No flight record is available,, Garrett says

I will call Joe,, Frank says

Federal Building Office

Hey dad,, Joe answers his phone

Joe,,we just got word that Dark left the city.Frank says

Yeah dad,,Joe says,, she went to visit a friend in Virginia

Oh,, I thought that she was going to stay in the city for Linda,, Frank says

Henry's house

Hey,, says Linda,,where are you

I flew down to Virginia to see if my old friend could help me with something,,Dark says,, I will be home later today,, and Linda,,stay at Henry's today,, don't go to the veterans rehabilitation center

Ok,, I will let Erin and Eddie know, Linda says,, and Dark please be careful

Don't worry,, Dark replies,,I will be fine,, I'll see you in a few days.

Later that night at Henry's house

Did she say why she left,, Joe asks

No,, Linda says,, she just said for me not to go anywhere until she gets back in a few days,, probably the day before the funeral

It doesn't make sense for her to just leave like that,, Connor says

Maybe she thought of something and decided to find out more about it,,, Henry says

It's possible,, Frank says

Danny,,, Jamie says,, what do you think?

I think that I was set up,, Danny says,,my wrist is sprained,, I have twenty stiches in my head,,my entire ass hurts and I have bruises everywhere.

Umm,That's nice Danny,, Jamie says with a grin,,but I was referring to the reason why Dark left the city?


	13. Chapter 13

I really don't know why Dark left,, Danny replied,, and to be honest I don't care

Danny,, Linda says angrily,, how dare you say that

Sorry Linda,, I didn't mean it like that. Danny says

It's ok son,,Frank says,,we know it's because you have had a bad day

Thanks dad,, Danny says

Yes,,a bad day is a great excuse for being rude,, Linda says as she walks out of the house.

Outside of Henry's house

I can see that Linda Reagan is alone right now and it's the perfect time to take my shot,, Raphael says

A gun shot rings out and the Reagan's run outside

Linda,,Danny yells,,where are you

Dad,,Joe yells,,I found Linda and it looks like she is shot,, there's blood everywhere

Call a bus. Frank tells Henry,, and at that moment Connor pulls up.

Connor,, someone shot Linda,, Danny says

Connor takes a look at Linda and then he realizes,,,No Danny ,,Linda is unconscious but Mason has been shot and it looks really bad 

The ambulance arrives and loads Linda and Mason in and takes them to St.Victors hospital.

Midnight at St.Victors hospital

Detective Reagan,, The doctor asks.

Yes,, Danny says

I just wanted to let you know that Linda is going to be just fine,,she hit her head but otherwise she is fine,, the doctor says with a smile..

How's my partner,,Dark asks

He's still in surgery, the doctor says and then leaves.

Mason was shot with a high power rifle and still managed to protect Linda,,Joe says quietly

Mr.Gray,,,Dark asks

It's doubtful,, Connor says,, Gibbs called,,Mr.Gray was found dead two days ago in a nightclub in Virginia

Then there's something we missed,, Dark says,,or more correctly,, I missed.,,Joe I want full details on both Linda and Mason

I will handle it personally,,Joe says,, what are you going to do

I am going to take Connor with me and go ask Hank some more questions,,Dark replies

Outside of St Victor's hospital

Connor,,where was Mason when he was shot,,Dark asks

He was outside of the Reagan house,, Connor says

Why was he outside,, I told him to stay inside with Linda,,Dark says

Apparently Danny said something that made Linda angry and she went outside to cool off and Mason followed her,, Connor replies

Let's go,,Dark says

Dark's Tanker

Hello again Hank,, Connor says

Why are you here,,Hank asks,, I told you everything I know

Oh,, I just wanted to let you know that Mr.Gray is dead,,Dark says,, and tonight someone tried to kill my sister and put a good friend of mine in the hospital

Sucks to be them,,Hank laughs

The person who did that used your rifle,,Dark replies,, and now it's going to suck to be you..

Wait,,You can't do this,,Hank cries,,tell her she can't do this

I can't tell her anything,, Connor says,, the man in the hospital fighting for his life is a friend of mine too

Dark,, Connor says as he turns on her music,,Do your worse


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark's musical taste will be revealed

At Dark's Tanker

As Frank Sinatra I got you under my skin begins to play,,Dark uncuffed Hank and takes off her badge

Your should have left me cuff,,Hank says with a grin

Where's the fun in putting down a mutt when it's chained up,,Dark asks

Who are you calling a mutt,Hank roars

Dark just smiles,, and then she proceeds to beat Hank to a bloody pulp.. Between the soft crooning of Frank Sinatra and the screams of Hank as Dark breaks several of his bones,

Connor sits and wonders if she realizes just how strange it is that her musical choices are..Jazz for torturing people,,Country for relaxing and anything from Keshia, Bon Jovi,to Metallica when she is stumped by a case..

Ok,, Dark,, Connor says,, you've had your fun.

Dark slaps Hank across the face hard,,he never lets me finish,,Dark says with a frown

Stop frowning,, Connor says,, I just want him to be able to answer my questions.

What,, what do you want to know,,Hank asks weakly

Who tried to kill Linda Reagan and shot Mason,, Connor asks

A,,a,,former Reaper,,Hank says,,he is the right hand man of Serigo Monticello

What's his name,, Connor says with a snarl

Raphael,, he's name is Raphael,,Hank says quickly

Dark,, what do you want to do with him,, Connor asks.

I have called my old friend Felipe Rodriguez,,Dark says,,he will take care of Hank.

St.Victor's Hospital

I haven't heard anything from Dark or Connor,,Joe says

Do you think that Dark will get the information,, Frank asks

It depends,,Joe says

On what ,, Jamie asks

If she is listening to Sinatra,,Barry white, Kenny G, or Bb King,,Joe replies

What difference does the kinda of music she listens to make,, Frank asks

Well,,If it's Barry,White, BB King,or Kenny G then she's just going to slap the person around,,Joe replies,but if she has on Ride of the Valhkires or Frank Sinatra,,, she's going to be vicious.

She likes jazz when she tortured people,, Danny asks

Well,yes I suppose that she does,, Joe says with a smile,,it's better than trying to solve a triple murder when the guy used an axe and she blares Enter the Sandman by Metallic..

I've only done that once,,Dark says,, and as I recalled it was because you didn't want to hear Bon Jovi's We weren't born to follow,,Or Wanted

You also said that it wasn't appropriate to listen to Keshia's Til tok,,or Take it off,, Connor says with a smile

Have you ever listened to NKOTB,, Danny asks

Yes ,,Dark replies,,I like their song Dirty Dancing,,but unfortunately Beauwolf doesn't,,so he tore up the CD

Did you get any information from Hank,, Frank asks

Yes,, with the help of Sinatra, I got all kinds of information,,Dark says with a grin

How bad,, Joe asks

Depends on your definition of bad,, Connor says

How's Mason,,Dark asks

He's out of surgery but he is still unconscious,,Digger says

Where's Linda at,, Connor asks

She's sitting in the room with Mason until his next of kin gets here,,Danny says with a sigh

Mason was an only child and both of his parents were also only child,,he doesn't have any next of kin,,Joe says

Yes the hell he does,,Dark growls,,we are his next of kin and I am going to sit with him but first,, DANIEL FITZGERALD REAGAN,, what the hell did you say to MY SISTER that made her walk outside at night after I told her not to leave the house?

I just said that I didn't know why you left the city and I really didn't care,,Danny replied sheeply

The person who did this is going to be very hard to stop,, Connor says

No,,Joe says,,we just activate the Reapers and let them handle it

That's not going to work,,Dark says

Why not,, Frank asks,, the Reapers took down multiple cartels

Because the person who did this,,had both Wendy and Jimmy killed,, Killed Mr.Gray in Virginia is someone who knows how the Reapers operate,, Connor says,, and Joe,, this person has a connection with you

Who,, Joe asks

It's Raphael,,Dark says,,he was working for the other cartel the entire time he was a Reaper

We are going to catch him,, Connor says

We are going to kill him Dark replies

I agree with Dark,,Joe says,, he's just to dangerous to allow him to stay alive

Especially after what went down between you and him in Columbia,, Connor says

What happened in Columbia,, Danny asks

Joe and Connor both look at Dark and dropped their heads

Danny,, Columbia is where I saved Joe's life,,but an innocent woman named Esmeralda was murdered,,Dark says

It was my fault,,Joe says

How was it your fault,, Henry asks

Dark,, will you please tell them,, Joe asks

About nine years ago I was assigned to a case in Columbia,, Cartagena to be precise,Dark begins

The case involved a deal between two cartels,,The Rodriguez cartel and another cartel that I never found out the name of,, I was captured by the Rodriguez cartel almost three years before and they actually taught me some of my more aggressive interrogation skills,Dark day with a smile,, the Rodriguez cartel knew that the other cartel was smuggling drugs and young children to be used as mules and sex slaves..Joe was supposed to broker a deal with the other cartel and we were going to take them down,but Joe met a woman named Maria and her cousin Esmeralda,, Maria was a spy for the other cartel and Joe broke several guidelines including taking off his personal tracking device,, turning his phone off and refusing to allow his backup to follow him

You can skip to the part where Raphael is in it,, Connor says

The Reapers were actived and we went in to get Joe and Esmeralda out because Joe got them both caught  
I placed large amounts of explosive around the entire compound and then we entered the compound,,No one but I knew that it was rigged to blow,,Dark says,,We had very little resistance in rescuing both Joe and Esmeralda,,but on the way out Raphael shot and killed Esmeralda,, and he also shot Joe,,Alone grabbed Joe and put him on the helicopter and I put Raphael down but I somehow triggered the explosive and the compound erupted in flames,,we ran to the helicopter and took off,,we all thought that Raphael was dead until the trial,, and that was when we learned that he was the right hand man of the other cartel.

I wish I knew the name of the other cartel,,Dark says

Haven't you figured that out yet,,Joe says bitterly,, The other cartel was the Monticello cartel

It's true,, Connor says,, and we also knew that they are the ones who killed your parents

Wait,, you both knew,,Dark says,, and you didn't tell me

We didn't want you to do something stupid,, Joe says

You both betrayed me,,Dark replies,,as she leaves the hospital


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe has to try to find Dark after her phone is found outside of her house and Beauwolf's inside.

Come on,, Dark,, Connor says,,we didn't betray you,,we simply didn't tell you

In this case,,Dark snarls,,it's the same thing as betraying me..

Ava,,Dark yells,,I want you, Jackie,Digger,Slone, and Rydar to personal protect Linda and the boys and Mason,,I don't trust Joe and Connor..

Dark,,that's not fair,,Joe says

I don't give a damn,,Dark replies as she walks out

What do we do now? Joe asks

We better just give her a little bit of space,, Connor replies

Look on the bright side,, Henry says,,at least now you don't have to worry about her beating you up in training

No,,Joe says,,we now have to worry that she might never speak to us again

I might have just lost my best friend,, Connor says,,Dark places a high price on trust and I know that she has lost her trust in you and me,Joe

The next morning at the federal Building

Hey Connor,, have you heard from Dark this morning,,Joe asks

No,, I haven't,, and quite frankly I am worried,, Connor says

What's got you worried,, Joe asks

I have been calling her since she left last night and she isn't answering me,, Connor says

Well,,she is very angry with us right now,,Joe says calmly

Her phone just goes straight to voicemail,, Connor says

Let's go to her house and check on her,,Joe says

Outside Dark's House

Hey Joe,, Connor yells,, Beauwolf's inside and it's after 10:00 

We have a problem,,Joe says,, I just found her cell phone

There's no way in hell Dark would leave Beauwolf inside of the house after 7:00 nor would she leave her cell phone,, Connor says with a frown

St.Victors hospital  
Inside Mason's room

Linda,, wake up,Dark says quietly

What's going on,, Linda asks sleepy

I need you to do me a favor,,Dark says

What's the favor,, Linda asks

I need you to feed and walk Beauwolf for me for a couple of days,,Dark says,, I have to go take care of something

Of course I will,, Linda says

Also I won't have my phone on me,Dark says,,but don't worry,, I'm not going to Columbia

You be careful,, You promise me,,Linda asks

I will be careful, Dark says

Where's Connor and Joe? Linda asks

I don't know right now and to be honest I really don't care,,Dark replies

What happened,, Linda asks

Let's just say that someone from Joe's past just brought to light that both Joe and Connor knew that it was the Monticello cartel that killed my parents and they never told me,,Dark replies bitterly

Maybe they were trying to protect you,, Linda says gently

I don't feel protected,, I feel angry and betrayed,,Dark says as she leaves the room.

Private Airstrip In Brooklyn NY

CDP 118 you are clear for take off..

Two hours later in Virginia

Hey,, Melinda,, Ziva says with a grin,,we still on for training next month? 

Yeah,,Dark replies with a smile,, I can't wait

How's it going,, Gibbs asks

Not great,, Dark admits,, can we go get some coffee and talk

Of course,, Gibbs says

Coffee Cafe. Virginia

Did you find out anymore information about who hired Mr.Gray and Hank,, Gibbs asks

Yes,,Dark says,, Jethro,, do you remember the case in Columbia?

Yes,, I remember it,,why,, Gibbs asks

The name of the other cartel,,Dark says,, did you ever find out what it was called

No,, I wasn't given that information,, Gibbs says,,my job was to provide escape fire for you to rescue Joe

Do you remember me telling you about my parents ,,Dark asks

Of course I remember,, Gibbs says

Do you remember that I said that it was a gang banger,,Dark asks

Why are you asking me all these questions ,, Gibbs asks with a smile

Because the cartel in Columbia and the one who hired the gang banger are the one and the same,,Dark replies

So let me get this straight,, The cartel that we went up against in Columbia and the cartel that put the hit on your parents years earlier are the same,, Gibbs says

Yes,,The Monticello cartel,,Dark says

Does Joe, and Connor know,, Gibbs asks

Yeah,, Dark grumbles,,in fact they knew for a long time

When did you find out,, Gibbs asks

Last night,,Dark replies,, two of the three people who I trust the most betrayed me.

Go to my house and get some sleep,, Gibbs says as he gives Dark his key

Thanks Jethro,, Dark says with a smile

St Victor's hospital

So,, you have no idea where Dark could be,, Frank asks

No,,dad,, Joe says gloomy,,we went to her house and found her cell phone and her dog was inside.

Linda,,babe,,where are you going,,Danny asks

I'm going to have Jackie take me to Dark's house so I can feed and walk her dog,,Linda answers with a smile

Linda,, Joe asks,, how do you know that Beauwolf needs to be fed and walked?

Dark asked me to feed and walk him while she is gone,, Linda replies

When did you talk to her,, Connor asks

Around four this morning,, Linda replies,, she also said that she wouldn't have her phone on her but she would be careful and she will call me later

She has a five hour head start on us,, Connor says

At that moment Joe's phone rings

Hello,, Joe says

I can tell that Dark is incredibly pissed off at you,, Raphael says

Do you think she is going to let you live after you had her parents, sister and brother killed, Joe asks

I have no intentions of Dark finding me,, Raphael says,, I already got what I wanted

What was that,,Joe demands to know

For Dark to find out that you are a lying traitor,, Raphael says as he hangs up the phone

Who was it,, Connor asks

It was Raphael,,Joe replies,,he did all this so that Dark would find out that we knew it was the Monticello cartel that killed her parents

What does he gain from that? Danny asks

The deadliest Reaper is one that goes rogue,, Joe says,,and if Dark has gone rogue ,,then heaven help us all

She will take out the Monticello cartel for sure,, Connor says

She can't get to Columbia,,I grounded her jet,, Joe says

What about her Cessna,,Linda asks

What Cessna,, Joe asks

Dark has a twin engine Cessna,, Linda replies

How do you know that,, Frank asks

Because she flew it to and from Connicut when she went to Harvard,, Linda replies

It's not listed in her name,, Connor says

That's because it belonged to her dad,, Linda says  
She inherited it along with two yahats and the madison at Montuck,, not to mention all the property here in New York City

You wouldn't happen to know where she flies out from,, would you,, Joe asks

I don't think I can tell you that,, Linda says

Why not,, Frank asks

Because Dark says that she doesn't trust Joe and Connor right now. Linda replies

What will it take for you to tell us,,Joe asks

I will not betray my sister,,Linda replies

You boys have another problem,, Frank says

What's that,, Joe asks

There are three airports,, five public airstrips and thirty five privately owned air strips in the city, and unless you know the planes Identification number or call name,, Frank says you won't be able to find out where she went.

At that moment Linda's phone rings

Hello,,is this Linda Reagan???

Yes,, answers Linda,, who are you??

Oh I'm sorry,,my name is Timothy McGee and I am an NCIS agent

Why are you calling me,, Linda asks

Because Melinda asked me to,,Tim says,, she wanted you to have my number in case you need anything

Thank you for calling me,, Linda say

How is Mason doing,,Tim asks

He was able to wiggle his toes but he still has regained conscious,, Linda replied

Can you please keep us posted,,Tim asks

I will ,, Linda says as she hangs up her phone


	16. Chapter 16

Who was that,, Danny asks

Some agent from NCIS,,Linda says

Gibbs,,Joe asks

No,, Linda replied,,He said that his name was Timothy McGee

Is he apart of Gibbs team,, Connor asks

I don't know, Joe says

Well aren't you and Gibbs friends,, Danny asks

Not exactly,,Joe says,, Gibbs is a Marine trained sniper and I was Army

He's one of three people who Dark trusts,,say Connor

Who are the other two, Linda asks

Up until last night,, Joe and I were,, Connor says,, I can remember that we went to hell and back,,but Dark alway found a way for us to make it back.

Yes she did,,says Gibbs

Who are you,, Linda asks

I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs,,Gibbs replies and if I were a betting man I was say that you are Linda Sophie Reagan,, married to Detective first grade Danny Reagan and surviving sister to Melinda Isabell Hawkins.

What are you doing here Gibbs,,,asks Joe

I am helping Dark with her case,,Gibbs replies

Since when,, Frank asks

Since these two boneheads decided not to tell her that the same cartel that killed her parents were the same one's in Columbia.Gibbs says

Where's my sister,,Linda asks,

She will see you tomorrow at the funerals for Wendy and Jimmy,, and after that I will be placing Linda, Jack and Sean in protective custody until Dark takes down Raphael,,,,says Gibbs

How can she get to Columbia,, Connor asks

Who said that she was in Columbia,, Gibbs asks

Raphael called me earlier,,Joe says,,there's no way that he is still in the states

Don't bet on it,,Gibbs says,,after what Dark did earlier I seriously doubt that the cartel is going to protect him now

What can Dark do,,Frank asks

Dark has a "personal" connection to the Rodriguez cartel,,Gibbs says with a smile.

How are you doing Linda,, Gibbs asks,, I know that it's only been a few months since you woke up from the coma

I'm good,, Linda says,, how did you know about my coma

When Dark rescued you from Mont Santiago's cartel in Mexico,, Gibbs says,, she had me lay down some protective fire to get you and the other women out

Dark never told me that you were there,,Joe says

Well,, Gibbs says,, she works mostly alone,,but sometimes she actually asks me for help

How did you meet Dark,, Gibbs,, Linda asks

We actually meet when she rescued my unit during a botched assignment,, Gibbs says

Gibbs tells Linda how he met Dark

I was lying in the jungle,, I had been shot and the two men with me were shot as well..We had accepted that we were going to die,,,but suddenly I hear a voice asking me if we planned to lay in the mud,,, or did we want to go home,,I looked around and I see Dark standing there with her gun,,,She had killed the men who were about to finish the job and kill me and my two agents.She put out her hand and pulled us into her helicopter.

Dark saved this Gunny's life,,so if I can help her,,I will Gibbs says.


	17. Chapter 17

Wendy and Jimmy's funerals

Dark said that she would be here,, Linda says

Sorry. I'm late,,Dark says

Where have you been,, Connor asks

None of your business,,, Dark replies

Gibbs,,Will you make sure that the perimeter is secured,,Dark asks

Sure thing,, Gibbs says

Dark,, Please behave today,,Linda says,, for me

I promise I will behave myself,,Dark agrees,,but only because you asked me to Linda

The funeral service is beautiful and everyone goes to the cemetery..

Hey,, Dark,, Gibbs calls out,,Was Ziva any help with the information you requested

Ziva was invaluable in getting the Intel,,Dark replies

Suddenly Dark tells Linda to get down,,a gun fires off and Dark feel hot lead enter her shoulder.

Gibbs,,Dark yells,, get my sister to safety

What about you,,Gibbs calls out

I'm fine,,Dark says,, just do what I asked you to

Gibbs knows that Dark isn't fine,, but he promised her he would keep her sister and nephews safe

Linda,Jack, and Sean,,Gibbs says,,stay low and get in my car

We can't leave my sister,,Linda cries

Dark will be fine,, Gibbs says,, right now we need to get your boys to safety.

Gibbs get Linda, Jack and Sean in his car and takes them back to Henry's house

Dark was shot,,Linda cries

It's going to be ok,, Linda,, Danny says gently while stroking her hair

Of course it will, Gibbs says,,it's all apart of Dark's plan

How is getting shot going to help catch Raphael,,Joe asks

Do you remember the Rodriguez cartel,, Gibbs asks

Of course,, Connor says,, the Rodriguez cartel is famous for allowing themselves to be shot in order to catch the bad guys

What does that have to do with Dark,, Danny asks confused

Dark was captured over twelve years ago by the Rodriguez cartel,, Joe says,, and although they tortured her she still wouldn't talk.

Oh my God, Linda says horrified

Felipe Rodriguez,, the son of Samuel Rodriguez,, decided that Dark was a worthy ally,, so he started to train her,, Joe says

My sister would never help a drug cartel,, Linda says

The Rodriguez cartel isn't like most cartels,, Gibbs says,,they actually help the innocent people who are being targeted by other cartels.

Why did we leave Dark,, Danny asks

So that Raphael would show his hand and we will catch him.Gibbs says

At that moment Gibbs phone rings

Gibbs,,It's McGee,,we have a small problem

What's the problem,, Gibbs asks

Dark has to go to the hospital,, McGee says

Why,, Gibbs asks

Because the bullet is lodged in her shoulder and she can't take it out ,, McGee replies

Okay,, Gibbs says,, I'll have Connor and Joe meet you at the hospital


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark is still angry at Connor and Joe,, and she scares both

In route to St.Victors Hospital

Why did you call Gibbs,,Dark asks

Because the plan was for you to take the bullet out and use the tracking device to find Raphael,, McGee replies,, but you have to have medical attention to remove the bullet.

If I had my longer knife I could have cut it out myself,,Dark says

Don't worry,,Tim says,, Connor and Joe are going to meet us at the hospital

If either one of those assholes show their faces,, I will shoot them,,Dark says angrily

You can't,,Tim says,, you don't have your gun.

No,, but I do have yours,,Dark replies

At the hospital and Dark is given a mild sedation to remove the bullet from her shoulder

How's she doing,, Joe asks

Well Tim says,, she is angry at both of you

Besides that,, Connor asks

The doctor gave her a mild sedation and she will have to stay overnight for observation,,Tim says

So she is going to be fine,, Joe asks

There is one thing,,Tim says,, she said and I quote,"If either of you two assholes show your face, she will shoot you""

It's a good thing she doesn't have her gun,, Connor says with a grin

True,, says Tim,, but she took mine

McGee,, Gibbs says,,Dark has your gun

Yes boss,,Tim says

She hasn't lost her style,, Gibbs says with a smile

Inside Dark's hospital room

How you doing ,, Gibbs asks

Let's see,,,my two best friends have been lying to me for years,,, I have a hole in my shoulder because the strap on the Kevlar best was too damn small,,. Dark says grumpily

Is that all, Gibbs asks with a grin

No,,, Dark says,, I'm stuck here instead of beating the crap out of Raphael and he's probably going to get back to Columbia before I can get him.

Don't worry about that,, I have Ziva and Tim tracking him down and I will deliver him to your tanker,, you get some rest

Hey Gibbs,, Dark says as Gibbs starts to leave

Yeah,, Gibbs replies

Thanks for having my six,,Dark says

Always,, Gibbs says

Henry's house the next morning

How's Dark doing? Frank asks

She said that she is going home today,, Linda says,, but I told her to stay in the hospital until tomorrow

Will she listen to you,,Joe asks

Nope,, Linda says,, she already checked out and went home,, something about feeding Beauwolf and then becoming stronger

She's most likely will train,, Connor says

How can she train when she was shot just yesterday,, Erin asks

You will have to ask Dark about that,, Joe says

How about you tell me,, Linda says

When Dark was a hostage of the Rodriguez cartel,, she learned various technics,, Connor says,, which allows her to simply not feel pain

How is that possible,, Jamie asks

Linda,, you remember how in Mexico you would be beaten? Joe asks,, and after a while even though your body was damaged,, you didn't feel the pain anymore

Yes,, Linda says gently

Well the reason why is because like Dark,,Connor says,,your mind shut down the pain receptors in your body so you could survive

So,, what you are saying is that Dark can push the physical pain away,, Danny says

Yes,, Connor says,, she can actually work past physical pain,,but because of Joe and I,, she is also going to have to push aside the mental pain

Which is why,,Joe injects,,we are going to have to give her space

What about Raphael,, says Danny is he just going to get away??


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark reveals her darkest side when Joe and Connor decide to push the issue of trust

Dark's house  
Hey,, Beauwolf,, who's a good boy,,Dark asks as she plays with her dog

Federal Building in the City

Have you heard anything from Dark or Gibbs,, Connor asks

No,,, Gibbs said that he would only talk to Dark and she is still not answering my calls,,Joe replies

How long do you think it will take before she is calm enough to talk to us? ,,, Connor asks

I'm not sure,, Joe replies,,I can't recall her ever being this mad at us

Do you think Linda could help us out with Dark,, Connor asks

I don't think that we should involve Linda,, Joe replies,, the idea is for Dark to forgive us,,, not kill us

1PP

How's Dark doing,, Garrett asks

I haven't spoken to her yet,, Frank replies

If she is as mad as you say,, I don't want to,,Sid replies

Shouldn't the Police Commissioner reach out to a fellow law enforcement officer,, Garrett asks

Not if he wants to keep certain body parts where they are,,, Baker replies

54 precinct

I can't believe that Dark was shot yesterday and today she's training,, Danny says shaking his head

She might get an infection,,Baez says with a smile

You have been making catty remarks since Dark first returned to the city,, Danny says,, and you need to stop

It's just that I know her better than you do,,,Baez replies

Maybe it's best if we work on different cases today,, Danny says.

Look,, I'm sorry,,Baez says,, but I don't want to lose you as my partner

You keep insulting my sister in law,,Danny says,, and I can't risk you saying something like that around Linda

Dark's house  
Music can be heard

Dark's home at least,, Joe says

Yes,, but is she armed,, Connor asks

She's not going to kill us,, Joe says

Your right,, Connor says,, but she will make us wish she would

What the hell are you two doing here,,Dark asks angrily

Well,,Joe says,, you are ignoring my calls

Could be because I don't want to talk to you,,Dark replies

Come on Dark,, Connor says,,we know that what we did was wrong and we're sorry

Sorry,, sorry,, You kept the fact that you knew the name of the cartel from me and also the fact that that cartel is responsible for the death of my parents and you think that Sorry will fix it,,Dark roars

Calm down,,Joe says,,we know that sorry won't fix this,,but you need your head in the game to catch Raphael

You really don't know me at all,,Dark replies,,I have Raphael inside my tanker right now,, you really want to make things right with me??

Absolutely,, Connor says

Yes,,, Joe says

Then right now the both of you will fight me,,Dark says with a gleam in her eyes,, fight,, not train!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark's past years its ugly head,, so dark has a heart to heart with Linda

Dark's house  
The blows have stopped,, Connor says

Maybe she is tired,, Joe replies

You assholes are bleeding all over my white carpet,,Dark says

Your the one who busted my head open,,Joe replies

I can't feel my legs,,, Connor says

You two are whimps,,Dark says with a grin

Awe,, do you feel better,,, Gibbs asks

As a matter of fact,,,Dark says,,, I do feel better

Hey boss,, should we take them to the hospital,,Tim asks

Why,,Dark says,, I didn't hurt them,,,much

Hospital sounds good,, Joe says

Yes,,, I agree, Connor says

How do you plan on explaining why Connor and Joe are beating so badly,, Gibbs asks

Not my fault if they don't concentrate on what they are doing,, laughs Dark

St.Victors hospital

Gibbs,,Dark says,,get the two idiots admitted and seen about,,I am going to check on Mason and then I am going home and going to bed

Dark's house  
No,, the dream again,,Dark says,, I haven't had this dream in years

Henry's house the next morning

Hello,, Linda says

Hey ,, Dark says,, would you like to join me at the Pastel pastry cafe

I would love to,, Linda says

Outside in the sitting area of the Pastel pastry cafe

Good morning ,,Linda says,,,how are you feeling today?

I feel better than Connor or Joe,,Dark replies with a grin

Is everything ok,, Linda asks

Not really,,Dark replies,,I had a nightmare last night

Nightmares are not uncommon,, Linda says gently,, after being shot

I don't think being shot had anything to do with it,,Dark says moody,,I wasn't shot by the Rodriguez cartel

What happened to you all those years ago,,Linda asks softly

Oh you know the usual,,Dark says,, beaten,,cut up,stabbed,,bones broken,,, nothing much

You never told me about it though,, Linda says softly

I bet there's alot of things you don't know about me,, Dark says with a smile

Danny and Baez walk up

Good morning babe,,Danny says,, how are two of my favorite ladies doing

Linda smiles

I didn't know Erin was here,,,Dark replies cheeky

Before I forget,,Baez says,,where exactly did you go when you left the city before Wendy's and Jimmy funeral?

I don't think that is any of your business,,Dark replies

I'm making it my business,,Baez snaps

Back off,,Linda says angrily,, Danny get your partner and leave.

Danny and Baez leave

Linda,,as much as I love the fact that you stood up for me,, I have to ask you not to,,Dark says

Your my sister,, Linda says

Yes,, Dark replies,,but Baez is Danny's partner and I don't want you in the middle of what's about to happen

What's about to happen? Linda asks

At the start of this case I told Baez that she should remember to whom she is speaking,, Dark says with a grin,, that with one phone I would have the case and her gun and shield

I remember you saying that,,Linda says with a smile

I am about to make that call,,Dark says,,but first I am taking you to meet Erin and Eddie at the Veterans Rehabilitation center

Veterans rehabilitation center brooklyn New York

Let's go,,, Eddie says as she races down the hallway

Slow down or I will give you a ticket,,Dark says with a smile

Dark,, when did you get back in town,,one of the vets asks with a smile

I've been back for about three months,, Murphy,,,Dark says

I haven't seen you in a while,,Murphy says

Last time I came by,,Dark says,, you refused to come out of your room,, and now you're hallway racing

Hey Dark,, Eddie says,, can I talk to you a minute??

Sure Eddie,, Dark says,,what's up

I have been offered a job helping coordinate with hospitals and rehabilitation center around the United States to help veterans get the support they deserve,, Eddie says

That's great,,Dark says,, you can still make a difference

It's really thanks to you,, Eddie says,, you made sure I was taking care of and now I want to help others,, but it means I have to move to Virginia

I fly into Virginia quite a bit,,Dark says,, I will have my friend Gibbs keep an eye on you

Thank you,,, Eddie says,,, for the help you gave me and the help you give the vets here

St.Victors hospital

How bad is it doc,, Joe asks

You have five broken ribs, broken collar bone,,busted head,,left ankle is broke,,nose is broke and a swollen right eye,, the doctor says

How bad am I,, Connor asks

You also have five broken ribs, broken collar bone,busted head,, right ankle is broke, broken nose,, swollen left eye and a busted lip,, the doctor said

Would either of you want to tell me exactly how this happened,, the doctor asked

We pissed off our best friend,, Connor says

Well,, I don't think one man could do this much damage,, the doctor replies

It was a female,, Gibbs says with a laugh,, and trust me,, she was still holding back.

54 precinct

What the hell is wrong with you,, Danny snaps

I didn't mean to say anything,,Baez says

Linda is angry,, Danny says,,and remember what Dark said about your gun and shield??

She can't really have my gun and shield,,can she?? Baez asks

Something tells me that we are going to find out,, Danny replies

Federal Building in the city,, Dark's Office

Hey it's me,,Dark says

What can I do for you,, Higgins says

I need you to have the gun and shield of one Detective Maria Baez taken away,,I want her suspended,,,Dark says

For how long,, Huggins ask

Five months minimum,,Dark says

As you wish,, Huggins says


	21. Chapter 21

Dark hangs up her phone with a smile

One more thing to do,,Dark says

1PP

Hello,, Commissioner Reagan Office ,,Baker says

Hey Abigail,,Dark says,,is there any chance I can get an appointment to see Frank?

He has no appointments for the day,,Baker replies

Great,,Dark says,, also don't tell him I am coming

You got it,, Baker says with a chuckle

Later that morning at Frank's Office

Hey,, Frank,, Dark says

How are you feeling,, Frank asks,,, I would have called but,,,,

It's fine,, Frank,,I just wanted to let you know two important things,Dark says

Oh,, Frank says

Joe and Connor are both at St Victor Hospital with some "slight" injuries,,Dark says

Okay,, Frank says with a grin,, and the second thing

I am having Baez suspended for a minimum of five months,,Dark replies

Is there a reason,, Frank asks

Do you remember what I said at your house the day Wendy was murdered? Dark asks

You mean after Baez snapped at you,, Frank says

Yes,, about her remembering to whom she was speaking to,, Dark says

Yes,, I remember,, Frank says slowly

Well she thought it would be a good idea to demand where I went before Wendy's and Jimmy funeral,,Dark says

No she didn't,, Frank replies

Yes she did and in front of Linda and Danny,, Dark replies as she gets up to leave

54 precinct

Hey dad,, Danny says

What did your partner do,, Frank asks

What do you mean,, Danny says

Earlier today,,at the cafe,,Dark,, Linda,,is this ringing any bells,, Frank asks

Yeah,,Baez has been a bit sour since dark has been around,,Danny admits

She can be sour ,, but she had no right demanding to know where Dark went,, Frank says

I know that dad,, Danny says,,it's just that she is worried about our partnership

Dark wants her suspended,, Frank says

What,, Danny says

Yep,, five months minimum,, Frank replies

Anything over two months is grounds for demotion,, Danny says

I guess she should have thought of that before she angered Dark,, Frank says

Danny hang up the phone and turns to Baez

In answer to your question about whether dark can take your gun and shield,, Danny says

Okay,, what's the answer,,Baez asks nervously

Suspended for five months minimum,, Danny says,,my dad just called

Any suspension longer than two months is grounds for demotion,,Baez says

It will also mean that we can't be partners anymore,, Danny says

What should we do?,, Baez asks

I don't know,, Danny says,, I told you to knock it off

Henry's house  
I just can't believe that Maia said that to Dark,, Erin says,, I mean when Linda told me about I was stunned

I can't believe that Dark didn't lay Baez out cold,, Jamie says with a grin

According to your dad,,, Henry says,, Dark wants Baez suspended for five months

Is dad going to do it?? Erin asks

He doesn't have a choice,, Henry says,,Dark has already requested it at the highest level,, and all we can do now is wait for the call to come down

If Baez hadn't snapped at Dark then we would be having this conversation,,Linda says 

True,,Baez has been acting strange every since Dark first arrived,, Jamie says

I wonder why,,Erin replies

I don't know,, Linda says,, but I know who we can ask


	22. Chapter 22

Henry's house

Are you going to ask Dark why Baez's has been so snippy, Linda,, Erin asks

No,,Dark doesn't want me to get involved since she is Danny's partner,, Linda replies

So,, who are you going to ask,, Jamie asks

I think I will talk to Jackie,,Linda says,, she will know

Outside of Henry's house

Hey Jackie,, Linda says,,, do you have a few minutes to talk

I am at your service Linda,, Jackie says warmly

I was wondering if you knew why Baez is acting so strange since Dark has been around,, Linda asks

I was afraid of this,, Jackie says,,

Afraid of what,, Linda asks

How much do you know about Baez,, Jackie asks

I know that she is Danny's partner and that they worked together before you became his partner after Ava left,,Linda says

So Dark never mentioned working a case with her and also a situation after the case,, Jackie says

No,,Dark hasn't said anything about it to me,,but she has requested that Baez be suspended for five months,, Linda replies

Baez must have really pissed Dark off,, Jackie says,, because five months with her record is grounds for termination

I thought it was only grounds for demotion,,,Linda says

No,, Jackie says,, have Danny look at her record

1PP. Frank's Office

Hey Frank,, Garrett says,,is everything ok

No,, Frank replies,,I just got the email saying that Maria Baez is to be suspended for five months

Well,, Frank,, Garrett says,,we knew that Dark was asking for her to be suspended

Yes,, Frank admits,,but does Dark know that it will cost Baez her job??

If Baez was warned by Dark,,Sid says,, and she still acted out,,then Dark isn't going to care

Why would she lose her job,, Garrett asks

Because of a certain thing on her record,, Frank says

St Victor Hospital

So,, says Dark,, did you two idiots learn your lesson

We did,, Joe and Connor says

Good,,at least someone did,,Dark says

What do you mean,, Joe asks

I have requested for Baez to be suspended,, Dark says

Why,, Connor asks

I have my own reasons,,Dark says


	23. Chapter 23

54 precinct

Hey dad,, Danny says

Son,, Frank says,, I need you to come to the archives Office,, and Danny,,, don't bring Baez

Ok dad, I'll meet you there,,says Danny

Archives Office

Ok Dad,,I'm here,, Danny says

Danny,, Frank says,, I want you to meet General Higgins,, attachment of the Reapers

Hello General,, Danny says puzzled,,why are you here?

I am here says Higgins,, because I believe in delivering bad news myself.

Ok,,, Danny says,, and what's the bad news?

You have been partners with Maria Baez for about seven years,,is that correct,, Higgins ask

Yes,, Danny replies,,but we had worked together before

You are aware that Special Investigater Hawkins,,as called Dark,,has requested that Baez be suspended for five months minimum,, Higgins ask

I am aware of that yes,, Danny replies,,Baez has been snarky and catty since dark has been around

How well do you know Dark,, Higgins ask

She's my wife's sister,, Danny replies,,,but I don't really remember her as a cop

This is Dark's record,, Higgins says,, I have her permission to let you read it and this Commissioner Reagan is Baez's record

Why do I need to read Baez's record,, Frank asks

Simple replies Higgins,,it explains why Dark's request which has been granted will result in Baez's termination

St.Victors hospital

Hey Mason,,Dark says, how are you feeling today?

I am still alive,, Mason says

Yes and you also saved Linda's life,, Dark replies

So where is all that moaning coming from,, Mason asks

Your two roommates,,Dark says with a grin

Connor,,Joe,, what happened to you,,Mason asks

We pissed Dark off,,says Joe

She made us fight her,, Connor says

From the looks of you two,, y'all weren't concentrating on what you were suppose to be doing,,Mason says with a laugh

It's not funny,,Joe says 

She broke bones,, Connor says whiny

What did you do to deserve it,, Mason asks

It's what they didn't do,,Dark says

Ok,, Mason says,, so what didn't you do

They kept the fact that the cartel in Columbia and the cartel that had Dark's parents killed were one and the same,, Gibbs says

Hey,,Leroy. Mason says with a grin,,how have you been gunny

I am doing alot better than them,, Gibbs says with a smile

Dark,, Gibbs says,, Raphael is at the place where you said to take him and I will meet you in Virginia

Thanks for your help Gibbs,,, Dark says with a smile

So,, back to what you two did,, Mason says,, do you understand why Dark was pissed off

As Joe, Connor, and Mason start to argue about what was done Dark shakes her head and leaves the room.

Henry's house

Jackie said that something happened during the case that Dark and Baez worked on,, Linda says

Did she tell you what happened,, Erin asks

She didn't know exactly,,Linda says,, but she did say to have Danny read Baez's record.

I wonder what happened,, Jamie says,,it must have been serious if five months suspension can get you demoted

That's just it,, Linda says,, what ever happened doesn't result in the five months suspension causing Baez to be demoted,, she will be terminated

What,, Henry says,,there are only a few things that can be put in a cops record that a suspension longer than two months can cause a cop to be terminated from the force

Can you tell us what they are,,, Erin asks

Dark's Tanker

Hello,, Raphael,,says Dark

Hello,, Melinda,, Raphael replies,,,it's been such a long time since we saw each other

Why are you here,,Dark asks

Why,, to make sure that you know that Joseph Reagan is a traitor of course,, says Raphael

Do you think killing my brother and sister was a good way to tell me that,,Dark asks

Well,, Raphael says,, technically I didn't kill anyone,, I did hire the gangbanger to kill Jimmy in prison and Mr.Gray and Hank killed Wendy

Yes,,Hank is the one who gave you up,Dark says,,, and you also took a shot at Linda and almost killed Mason,

Collateral damage,, Raphael says with a smirk

And the shot you took at me?? Dark asks

What are you going to do about it,, Raphael asks

I am feeling like I want to play,,Dark says as she turns on Ride of the Valhkires


	24. Chapter 24

Henry's house,, Frank's study

So it looks like Dark was doing field work for the federal government right out of the academy,, Danny says

Yes,, Frank says and from her record she has won every medal and accommodations given

It says here that there was an issue with an NYPD detective,, Danny says,,It was Baez

What was the issue,, Frank asks

The CIs that Baez used were all from the Bronx City apartment complex,,Danny says

Nothing strange about that,, Frank says

Except for the fact that all of them were female and no older than thirteen years old,,Danny says

Let's check Baez's record,, Frank says

Dad,,Danny says with trembling hands,,Baez got several of the kids killed.

What,, Frank asks

Baez would tell the drug dealers who her CIs were,,Danny says,, and she also assulted a six month pregnant woman who later died

How did the woman die,,, Frank asks

Massive blood lose,,Danny says,,,her autopsy report is in Baez's record

We need to speak with Dark,, Frank says none of this makes sense

Dark's Tanker  
Come on Raphael,,, says Dark with a grin,,, you are a Reaper,, don't go out with a whimper

You can kill me if you want to,, Raphael says,,but you will never destroy the Monticello cartel

I want you to watch this video,, Dark says

Video of the Monticello cartel being blown up and the head of the cartel being placed in chains.

You see,,Dark says,, I was a hostage of the Rodriguez cartel,,but I never betrayed the oath of the Reapers, and now I have the respect of the Rodriguez cartel and they took care of the Monticello cartel for me

Wait,,, just wait,, Raphael pleas,,I didn't betray the Reapers,, Joe Reagan did

You can stop lying,,Dark says,,,Joe Reagan was never a Reaper, and you were the right hand man of Serigo Monticello

Are you going to kill me,, Raphael asks

Not yet,, Dark says,, I want to reunite you with your boss first  
Dark turns off the music and turns out the lights and leaves

Gibbs,,It's Dark,, I am coming to you,, Dark says

Private Airstrip In Brooklyn NY

Linda,, it's Dark, I am calling to let you know that I am leaving the city for a few days and I need you to feed and walk Beauwolf for me

Ok Dark,, Linda say,, and when you come back,,we need to talk

Yes,,Dark agrees we will talk when I get back,dark hangs up her phone

CDP 118 you are clear for take off

Henry's house

Hey Linda,,Danny says,, do you know where Dark is

Yes,, says Linda,, she just called me to ask if I can feed and walk Beauwolf,,she is going out of town for a few days,,Why

I need to talk to her,, Danny says

You can call her,, Linda says

No,, Danny replies,, I need to talk to her face to face

What's going on Danny,, Linda asks

If Dark goes through with her request to have Baez suspended then information about a woman's death will be brought up in the press,, Danny says with his face down

What does a woman's death have to do with Baez being suspended,, Linda asks


	25. Chapter 25

54 precinct

Good morning,,Baez says with a small smile

We have a problem,, Danny says

Oh,, says Baez and what is the problem

You lied to me,,Danny says

No,,Baez argues,,I just didn't tell you everything

It doesn't matter now,, Danny says,, Dark's request was granted

So I will be suspended for five months and then demoted,,Baez asks

With your record,, Danny says,, you will be terminated

1PP

Garrett,, Frank says,, I have a serious situation

What's the situation,, Garrett asks

Baez early in her career was directly responsible for the death of a six month pregnant woman,, Frank says

So why wasn't she fired,, Garrett asks

Because she was sleeping with Commissioner Conner son,, Frank says,,but Dark had the information added to Baez's record so that if Dark or anyone else has Baez suspended for longer than two months her record becomes public and she will be charged with murder,,

Do you think that Dark remembers that fact,, Garrett asks

I don't know,, Frank admits

Ncis headquarters in Virginia  
Hey Gibbs,,Tim says,,Vance and Dark are waiting for you in Sec com

Thanks ,,Tim,, says Gibbs,, now go to the morgue and get the files

Hey Gibbs,, says Vance,, how come you never mentioned that Dark was a friend of yours

I have a few friends that I don't talk about,, Gibbs says with a grin

Well Vance,, Dark asks did you tell him that you are a friend of mine too?

Sorry to interrupt,, McGee says,Boss,, here's the files for Melinda

Thanks Tim,,Dark says,, Vance,, can I borrow Ziva,, I feel like training

Yes,, Vance says,,, you two can go train for a few hours but we still have a case to solve

NCIS gym

So,, Ziva says,, weapons

Hand to hand,,Dark replies

My favorite,, Ziva says with a smile

Let's play,,Dark says with a grin

Ziva and Dark go toe to toe, between the blows and laughter it became clear to Torres and Bishop that even though the blows were hard and deliberate the two women were just having some fun

After two hours of training

Thanks for the workout,,Dark saysy,,Torres would you like to go a few rounds

Your welcome,, Ziva says,, and Ellie and I have to go to the morgue and talk to Palmer

Who's Palmer and what happened to Ducky,,Dark asks

Palmer is Ducky assistance,, Gibbs says with a grin

I have to head back to New York,,Dark says,, Gibbs,,as always thank you

Your welcome,, Gibbs says,,safe travels

Henry's house

Danny said that Baez did something very wrong,, Linda says

Did he say what it was,, Erin asks

No,,he just said that he has to talk to Dark,,Linda replies

It seems strange that he would want to talk to Dark,,since Baez is the one who did something wrong,, Erin says

I don't understand why,, Linda says,,he said that Dark could make it all go away

Maybe Dark knows what Baez did,, Jamie says

If that was the case,, Erin says,, wouldn't Dark tell Linda?

Not necessarily,, Henry says,,has Dark said anything about what happened to her when she was a hostage of the Rodriguez cartel to Linda?

She said that we can talk about it when she gets back,, Linda says

Might be a good idea to talk to dad,, Jamie says

Do you really think that dad's going to tell us anything? asks Erin


	26. Chapter 26

Dark's house  
Hey Linda,, Dark says,, you here to walk Beauwolf??

Yes,, Linda replies, and I need to talk to you about Baez

Would you like to come to the Pastel pastry cafe,, Dark says,, have Danny and Erin and Jamie meet us there??

How about we go to Henry's house instead,, Linda asks

Okay,, let's put Beauwolf in his outside kennel and we can go,,Dark says

Henry's house

Linda just called,, Erin says,, Dark and her are coming over

I wonder if Dark will explain what is going on,, Danny asks

We will have to wait and see,, Frank says

Dark and Linda walks in the house

Hey Dark,,, Jamie says,, did you just get back

Yep,,Dark replies,,I got the files to bring down the Monticello cartel

That's good,, Frank says

So,, Dark says,, from the fact that all of you are here I guess that this is either an intervention on behalf of Baez,, or you want to know more about what is going on?

Can you tell us what happened between you and Baez,, asks Danny

I can tell you,,Dark replies,,but you are not going to like it

Dark tells the story of the case where she met Baez

I was brought in to quietly investgate not only the corruption at 1PP but also the murders of several young girls,,Dark says softly

I had Commissioner Conner arrested for bribe receiving, embezzlement of funds from the NYPD and tax evasion,,Dark says,, and then I was asked to investigate a certain detective who's CIs kept being found dead

Dead CIs aren't that uncommon,, Erin says

It is when they are all the CIs of one cop,,Dark replies

That's not what got Baez into trouble,,Danny says,, she told me that she had an affair with a married man and she got drunk and pushed his pregnant wife down and it caused the wife to lose her baby

Unfortunately Danny,,Dark says gently,, that is not the truth.

Can you tell us what really happened,, Frank asks

Baez's was having an affair with a married man,,but the pregnant woman was not the wife of the man Baez was sleeping with,,Dark says with a sad smile

Who was she then,, Henry asks

Her name was Nina Jones,, Dark says,, she was 27 years old,, she was at a family gathering near my parents house in Manhattan

So it wasn't a house warming party,, Danny asks

No,,Dark says,,it was a baby shower and birthday party for Nina's two year old daughter

Oh man,,Frank says

What happened,, Jamie asked

Baez came to the house and she was drunk,,Dark says ,,Nina was opening baby gifts and Baez in her drunken state thought that the pacifier was a gun,, she opened fire on Nina with her daughter in her lap..

Oh my God,,Linda says horrified

I actually arrested Baez,,Dark says,,but with the fall out from Crooked Connor's,,her trial was pushed back,, Nina died at the scene along with her unborn son,,her little girl is being raised by Nina's sister,,and Baez did a thirty day rehab.

So,, Baez got away with murder,, Erin says

You should know better than that,,Dark says with a smile,, I put the autopsy report in Baez's record along with her signed confession,, until she gets suspended for longer than two months

So if she hadn't snapped at you she would have been allowed to go without justice being served,,Linda asks

Of course not,,Dark replies,, I just needed to see if you were close to her

What difference does that make,, Danny asks

Unlike you Danny,, I go out of my way not to hurt Linda,,Dark replies

So what happens now,, Jamie asks

Justice is what happens now,Dark says

Linda,,I need to borrow Danny,,Dark says

Is everything ok,, Henry asks

Yes,,Dark says,,but we are transferring Sergio Monticello and Raphael into federal custody and turning Hank over to the NYPD to stand trial for murdering Wendy,,I just thought I'd let Danny be my back up.

JFK Airport 

What time does the flight arrive,, Danny asks

Felipe is walking though the gates as we speak,Dark says

How do you know him,, Danny asked

He is a very good friend,, Dark says

Hello,,Dark,, Felipe says with a smile,, I have heard that you destroyed the Mona Santiago cartel,, what did they do to you? 

Blew up my sister and brother in law house,, kidnapped my sister and tortured her for almost four years,,,Dark replied

Here's the transfer paper for Serigo Monticello,, and I have already transferred Raphael,, Felipe says

Keep in touch,,Dark says,,

I will,, Felipe replies,,stay out of trouble,, little one

Keep death at your back,,Dark replies

Felipe hands Sergio Monticello to the federal agents, and then boards his plane to leave

You know Danny,,Dark says with a grin,, Felipe Rodriguez is a wanted man here in the states

He has warrants on him,,Danny asks

No,,,he has a habit of killing cartel members who sells drug to kids or harms a kid in any way,, Dark says with a grin

How do you know him,,Danny asks

He was one of the three men that tortured me when I was a hostage of the Rodriguez cartel,,Dark replies

You became friends with the person who tortured you,,Danny asks confused

Yes,,Dark says,, because I refused to tell him where Mason was

Why did he want Mason Danny asks

Mason was a childhood friend of Felipe,,Dark says,,but when he got shot,, I hide him to keep him safe,, Felipe didn't know that so,,,,

He torture you to try and find his friend,, Danny says

Yep,,Dark says,, Felipe,, Mason and I are the three original Reapers

What is an original Reaper,, Danny asks


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Danny have a heart to heart conversation regarding something that happened between Danny and Linda before they got married

Henry's house

Hey,, Linda says,,was the hand off easy

It was a piece of cake,,Dark says with a smile,,umm Frank can I borrow your study for a little bit,, and I need to talk to Danny

Sure thing Dark,, Frank says with a smile

Dark and Danny go into Frank's study and shut the door

What was that about,, Frank asks

I think Dark wants to talk to Danny about the comment she made about going out of her way not to hurt me,,Linda replies

Are you okay with her doing that,, Erin asks

If I want my sister to stay in my life,, Linda says,,then they need to have this conversation

Inside Frank's study

So what did you want to talk about,, Danny asks

I noticed the look on your face when I said that unlike you I go out of my way not to hurt Linda,,Dark replies

Why do you bring that up,, Danny says

You broke up with her to date Katlyn from Cork County because you wanted sex and she said that she wanted to wait,, and then after you dumped her you started letting your asshole friend Jimmy try to pimp her out.

Linda wasn't hurt,, Danny says,, and you stopped Jimmy

You are an asshole,,Dark says angrily,, she was stripped in front of a strange man and he allowed that man to try to rape my sister and you laughed when he told you about it

Wait,, the man tried to rape Linda? Danny asks

You didn't know that part,, Dark asks

It was just suppose to be a prank,, Danny replies,, something to get her to loosen up

Like Maryanne Romano,Dark asks,, so that you could sleep with her

I never meant for Linda to be hurt by that man,, Danny says with tears in his eyes

Well unfortunately for him,,I showed up,,Dark says,, and as I recall both he and Jimmy went to the hospital,,but Linda wouldn't let me get near you

Why did she protect me,,Danny asks

Because she loves you,,Dark replies,,I don't know why but Linda loves you,, even when you do stupid shit that hurts her

I didn't realize that you were there for Linda after I broke up with her for Katlyn,, Danny says

I didn't leave until Linda and I had a fight,,Dark says

What did you two fight about,, Danny asks

I am not the forgiven type,, especially if the person who hurt another acts like he did nothing wrong,,Dark replies

So,, you fought because of me,, Danny asked

Actually it was because she forgave you for hurting her,,Dark says,, I told her that even if you don't mean to that you would continue to hurt her

So,, Danny said

She said that I could either keep my opinion to myself or I could get out of her life,,Dark replies,,I left that very night

The reason you left Linda,, Danny says quietly. Is because of me??

You need to understand something,,Dark says,, I was the one who picked up the pieces after you walked out of her life and while yes you were young and dumb,, I was the one who held her when she was crying,, so I have alot of anger towards you

I really love Linda,,Danny says,, I know that I don't always put her first,,but I always love her

I know you do,,says Dark,, and I also know how mad you got when Raymond I Salazar was allowed to return to Lima,Peru instead of going to prison,, and I also know that it was your sister and dad who gave Curtis Turner witness protection, but I also know that you treated her terrible after she was shot

I was afraid, Danny says,, the thought of losing her really scared the hell out of me and it still does.

The only way you will lose Linda,,Dark says,,is if you keep pushing her away

Your referring to my relationship with Baez,, Danny says,, she is just my partner and friend

She has a history of seducing married men,,Dark says,, and she is not to be trusted around Linda

Why didn't you ever tell me about all this before,, Danny asks

Because I didn't know if I was going to stay in New York or not,,Dark replies

So,, Danny asks have you decided to stay? 

The decision was made over four months ago,,Dark says,, when I found her in the Mono Santiago's cartel stronghold.I have to stick around to keep her out of trouble

Good luck with that,,Danny says with a laugh

I don't need luck,,Dark says,, I have over a million agents at my neck and call who's sole purpose will be to keep her out of trouble

That's a lot of agents,, Danny says with a smirk

Don't worry,,Dark says,, they work for me so they all get hazardous pay

St.Victors hospital

I wonder if Dark is going to visit us,,Joe asks

She brought us cupcakes,, Mason says,, chocolate fudge

So does that mean she forgives us,, Connor asks

No,,it means that I no longer want to do bodily harm to you and Joe,,Dark replies,,I brought chocolate fudge because they are Mason's favorite

Thank you Dark,, Mason says with a smile

No,, Dark says,,Thank you for keeping my sister safe

She's your sister,,Mason says,, that makes her family and I will always help you protect OUR family


	28. Chapter 28

Is everything ok,,Joe asks

Let's see,, Sergio and Raphael are both heading to Terry Haute,, for their trial,,Dark says,, and Hank is in the custody of the NYPD,, and I didn't blow up anything

Is that all,, Connor says

No,, Dark replies,,I had a conversation with Danny

Is my brother ok,, Joe asks concerned

He's fine,,Dark says,, I only talked to him about why I made a comment

What comment did you say,, Connor asks

I said that unlike Danny,,Dark replies,,I go out of my way not to hurt Linda

Could it be possible that he didn't know exactly what Jimmy did that night, Connor asks

Wait,, I missed something,, Joe says,, what are you talking about

I am talking about when Danny broke up with Linda, Dark says,, and he wanted jimmy to pull a prank on her

A prank seems harmless,,Joe says

Not exactly,,Dark says,, Jimmy stripped Linda in front of a strange man and was going to let him rape her

Did Danny know,Joe asks angered by what he was told

He was a part of the prank,,Dark says,,but he says that he didn't know that Jimmy was going to let the man rape her

Do you believe him,,, Connor asks

He was telling the truth,,Dark says,, Jimmy admitted that Danny didn't know anything about what he planned to do.

So,, Joe says,, did you talk about anything else

I told him that he should be careful around Baez,,Dark says

Do you really plan to suspend her so she is demoted,, Joe asks

Demoted,,Dark says,, no,, I have requested and being approved for her to be suspended for five months,,which with her record will result in termination

Does she have to be terminated,, Connor asks

Well,, considering her attitude towards me,,Dark says,, and her history of seducing married men and also the fact that she got ten of her CIs killed,, not to mention the woman who she killed,, I think that termination is best

I have a better idea,, Joe says

What is your idea,,Dark says


	29. Chapter 29

I think I need to speak to Danny and my dad first,,Joe says with a grin

I don't think so,,Dark says,, I think I will just go with the suspension

It will be fun,, Joe says

Not interested,,Dark replies

It will keep you in New York,, Joe says

We are already stationed in New York,,Dark says

Please,,Joe says,, I promise you want regret it

Ok,,Dark says,, I will listen to your idea,, but I can veto it and she gets suspended

Deal,, Joe says,, now take us home

1PP Frank's Office

Hey son,, Frank says,, how are you feeling

Like I got my ass kicked by Dark,, Joe says with a grin

So what did you want to talk to us about kiddo,,Danny asks

I know that Dark made a request for Baez to be suspended and that her request was granted,, Joe says

Yeah,, Danny says,, I know that Baez has been catty and snarky since Dark came back

Dark told me about what really happened,, Joe says,, I know that you don't work well with just anyone

That's true,, Danny says

You do however work well with both Dark and Baez,,Joe points out

Yes,, Danny says,, Dark has a way of getting the job done,, similar to me

Exactly,, Joe says,, I have a way for you to keep your partner,, but both Dad,, and Dark are going to have to agree,, especially Dark

What's your idea,, Frank asks.

Simple,,any case that Dark investages that Danny and Baez are apart of,,Dark automatic becames the lead Investigater and Danny and Baez will be like what Connor and I are now

Do you think that Dark will agree to it,, Danny asks

If Linda talks to her,,Joe says,, she might

Speaking of Linda,, Joe says,, Danny,,I want to speak to you in private

Ok son,, Frank says,, I have a meeting with Garrett so you can use my office

What's up, Danny asks

Dark told me about the prank that you and Jimmy pulled on Linda,,Joe says

Joe,,I can explain,, Danny says,, I,,

Danny,, even if you didn't know what Jimmy tried to do,, Joe says,,you still had a part in it and even if Linda has forgiven you,, you still need to make amends for the way you treated her.

I will,, Danny says

You better,,Joe says,,, because if Dark agrees to my idea then you will train with her

54 precinct

Joe has an idea that could maybe save your job,, Danny says

Is he going to order Dark to withdraw her request,,Baez asks

No,, Danny says,, he is going to assign her as a liaison between the two agency

How would that save my job,,Baez asks

It would make her our boss on certain cases,,Danny says

Do you think that Dark will agree to that,,Baez asks

If Linda talks to her,,Danny says,, she might be willing to do it

After what I said,,Baez asks do you think Linda will help me

Linda isn't like most women,, Danny says,, she doesn't hold grudges,, and she doesn't get jealous of my female partners

Why is that,,Baez asks

Because Linda is the only woman who I will ever love,, Danny says,, and I will request another partner if I even think you are disrespectful to her,,are we clear

Yes,,Baez says,, and thank you for agreeing to Joe's idea

We still need for Dark to agree,,Danny says


	30. Chapter 30

Hey Danny,, Linda says,,is everything ok

I need a favor babe,, Danny asks

What's the favor,, Linda asks

I need you to talk to Dark about agreeing to Joe's idea,, Danny says,,as he explains what Joe's idea is

I can talk to her,,Linda agrees,,but she can still say no

Pastel pastry cafe

Hey Melinda,, Linda says warmly

What is going on,, Dark says,, I have a feeling that you are going to ask me to agree with Joe's idea

It would solve everything,, Linda points out

Do you know what Joe's idea is,, Dark asks

Just,,, listen to it and try to see if you could do it,, Linda says

Fine,,Dark says,, I will listen to it,, but I make no promises

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hello Dark,,Joe says,, I invited dad,Danny and Baez here for this meeting

Let's cut the chase,,Dark says

Ok,, Joe says,, I have the idea that instead of you having Baez suspended and terminated,, you can handle any cases that are called for,,as the boss

You would be a liason between the NYPD and the Reapers,, Frank says

You want me to do WHAT,,Dark yells,,I already have the right to be the boss of any cases I work regardless of what the NYPD says

Melinda,,Linda says gently,,if you agree to this that means that every week Danny and Baez would have to train with you

Connor and Joe already train with me,,Dark says with a grin

Yes,, Connor says,, and while we are still going to train with you,, this is a chance for you to actually get physical with Danny,, and train with someone else

Are you out of your freaking mind,,Dark says

Melinda,, Linda says gently,,will you do it for me??

That's not fair,,Dark says,, I don't say no to Linda.

I have one thing that Baez must do,,Dark says,, and it's not open for negotiation

I will do what ever you want me to,,Baez says

You have to make amends with Kimmy,, Nina's daughter and you are not allowed to have any CIs,,Dark says

I can do that,,Baez says

Fine,,but I want her to complete 1000 hours of modified assignment at the veterans rehabilitation center,,Dark says

Thank you,, Danny and Baez says

Don't thank me,,Dark says,,thank Linda and Joe

Oh,, don't thank me,,, says Joe I forgot to tell you that she is the boss of this entire agency,,all twelve million agents

Come on Melinda,,Linda says,,,let's go play with Beauwolf

Fine,, Melinda says,,but Joe,,if she gets snippy or snaps at me every again,, I will hold you personally responsible.

I can live with that,, Joe says

I want it in writing that I am in charge,,Dark says

Don't you trust me,,Joe asks

Do you really want me to answer that question,,Dark replies

Not really,,Joe says

Besides,,Dark says,, I was referring to Danny, Frank and Baez

You don't trust me,, Frank says

Let's just say that I don't trust easily and you haven't really earned my trust,,Dark replies

Garret will draw up the contract,, Frank says

Nope,, Dark replies,,I have one right here

You had already decided to go with my idea,,Joe says with a smirk

Do you want to revisit the hospital again,,Dark asks

You know you love me,, Joe says with a grin

I love Linda, Jack and Sean,,my dog Beauwolf and sometimes Digger,Slone,Rydar, Jackie Ava,and Mason,,Dark replies

, also Felipe and sometimes Connor.

You know that I hold a special place in your heart,,Joe says

Nope,,that's indigestion,,Dark replies

As the banter between Dark,Joe and Connor continues

Are they always like this,,Baez asks

Yes,, Linda says with a smile,,they are a family


End file.
